i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Averell Dalton/@comment-2.38.175.69-20141231181850
Scrivo una canzone (che sicuramente a voi non piacerà) We're waiting every night Aspettiamo ogni notte To finally roam and invite per potere finalmente girovagare ed invitare Newcomes to play with us i nuovi arrivati a giocare con noi For many year we've been all alone per tanti anni siamo rimasti soli We're forced to be still and play Siamo costretti a stare fermi e cantare The same songs we've know since that day le stesse canzoni che conosciamo da quel giorno An imposter took our life away Un impostore ha rubato le nostre vite Now we're stuck here to decay Ora siamo bloccati qui a marcire Please let us get in! Ti prego facci entrare! Don't lock us away! Non chiuderci fuori! We're not like what you're thinking Non siamo ciò che pensi We're poor little souls Siamo anime in pena Who have lost all control Che hanno perso il controllo And we're forced here to take that role E costrette a comportarsi in quel modo We've been all alone Siamo stati tutti soli Stuck in our little zone Confinati nelle nostre piccole zone Since 1987 Dal 1987 Join us,be our friend Unisciti a noi,sii nostro amico Or just be stuck and defend Oppure continua a difenderti After all you only got Dopotutto ti restano solo Five Nights at Freddy's Cinque Notti da Freddy Is this where you want to be E' questo il luogo in cui vuoi stare? I just don't get it Non riesco proprio a capire Why do you want to stay? Perché vuoi restare? Five Nights at Freddy's Cinque Notti da Freddy Is this where you want stay? E' questo il luogo in cui vuoi stare? I just don't get it Non riesco proprio a capire Why do you want to stay? Perché vuoi restare? Five Nights at Freddy's Cinque Notti da Freddy We're really quite surprised Siamo tutti molto sorpresi We get to see you you another night Potremo vederti per un'altra notte You should have looked for another job Avresti dovuto cercare un nuovo lavoro You should have said to this place good-bye avresti dovuto dire addio a questo posto It's like there's so much more E' come se ci nascondessi qualcosa Maybe you've been in this place before Forse sei già stato in questo posto We remember a face like yours Ci ricordiamo la tua faccia You seem acquainted with those doors Sembra che tu conosca già quelle porte Please let us get in! Ti prego facci entrare! Don't lock us away! Non chiuderci fuori! We're not like what you're thinking Non siamo cio che pensi We're poor little souls Siamo anime in pena Who have lost all control Che hanno perso il controllo And we're forced here to take that role E costrette a comportarsi in quel modo We've been all alone Siamo stati tutti soli Stuck in our little zone Confinati nelle nostre piccole zone Since 1987 Dal 1987 Join us,be our friend Unisciti a noi,sii nostro amico Or just be stuck and defend Oppure continua a difenderti After all you only got Dopotutto ti restano solo Five Nights at Freddy's Cinque Notti da Freddy Is this where you want to be E' questo il luogo in cui vuoi stare? I just don't get it Non riesco proprio a capire Why do you want to stay? Perché vuoi restare? Five Nights at Freddy's Cinque Notti da Freddy Is this where you want to be? E' questo il luogo in cui vuoi stare? I just don't get it Non riesco proprio a capire Why do you want to stay? Perché vuoi restare? Five Nights at Freddy's Cinque Notti da Freddy Vabbé,giusto perché siamo in tema Horror,sapete...vabbé,lasciam perdere! Zara